Teoría de un tonto enamorado
by SoEul83
Summary: ¿El amor es para los tontos? Habría que preguntarle a Song Woo Bin que opina ¿lo hacemos?


_¡_ _ **Hola a todos!**_

 _ **¡REGRESÉ Y ESTA VEZ PARA QUEDARME!**_

 _Hace unos meses decidí retirarme y desaparecer mis historias. En esos momentos no me sentía muy bien de ánimos y preferí borrar mis fics porque pensaba que ya no volvería a escribir. Sin embargo estos meses me han servido para darme cuenta que amo escribir y que no debí descargar mi estado en ellas y en ustedes, mis lectores._

 _¡Les pido mil disculpas por haberlos dejado!_

 _De ahora en más haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no defraudarlos a ustedes y a mí misma. Espero que sigan acompañándome._

 _Todos mis fics serán publicados y reeditados._

 _Gracias a todos y les ofrezco una sincera disculpa desde el fondo de mi corazón :)_

 _ **Debo decir que la historia y los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Este one-shot se creó en respuesta al desafío que hiciera Bella Scullw.**_

 _ **Aclaración:**_ _ **El fic está redactado en primera y tercera persona. Lo que está en negrita es el tema del desafío.**_

 _ **Ok, aquí vamos ^_^**_

 **.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.**

TEORÍA DE UN TONTO ENAMORADO.

Muchas veces he oído decir que el amor vuelve ciegos o estúpidos a los hombres. En mi caso, lo segundo se ajusta perfectamente a mi actual situación. Quizás se pregunten, el porqué de esta observación que hago sobre mi persona. Primero, déjenme revelarles mi identidad. Mi nombre es Song Woo Bin, heredero de Li Shin, una de las compañías de construcción más importantes de Corea y por consiguiente de Asia. Además soy uno de los miembros del temido y respetado F4, pero si esto no fuera suficiente introducción, entonces debo agregar que era un playboy, un mujeriego calificado, un seductor de mujeres; en fin, todos me conocían con el apodo de _**"Don Juan"**_ , amante de las damas hermosas. Ya pueden imaginarse cómo era mi vida. Acostumbrado a romper corazones, terminé cayendo en el amor. Irónico ¿no?

Cuatro años atrás la idea de enamorarme resultaba bastante descabellada para mí. Incluso llegué a burlarme del idiota de Gu Jun Pyo y la ridícula forma en que arrastraba su orgullo por Jan Di. Ni hablar de las ocasiones en molesté a Yi Jeong – mi amigo y compañero de andanzas – cuando este terminó enamorándose de Ga Eul. Debo admitir que la muchacha es preciosa y llena de bondad, la persona ideal para mi hermano. Hasta ahí todo estaba perfecto. Yi Jeong enamorado y Jun Pyo también, no podía pedir más. Bueno, sólo que Ji Hoo no durmiera tanto, algo imposible de conseguir. Pero… ¡Bang! Ella tenía que estrellarse en mi perfecta vida, causando estragos.

Al principio traté de ser cortés y portarme indiferente. Un hola aquí y allá, era más que idóneo. Empero, las cosas no resultan como uno lo piensa, y por más que la evitaba, siempre terminábamos juntos enredados en alguna situación. Ella, Jae Kyung. Todo este tiempo estuve hablando de ella y no les mencioné su nombre. Ahora puedan confirmar lo antes dicho. Continuaré mi relato explicando cómo me enamoré de este ángel ¡Wow, un momento! Ya me parezco al cursi Yi Jeong. Esto que permanezca entre nosotros, pero desde que sale con Ga Eul, mi hermano ya no es el mismo. Me da miedo terminar como él o en el peor de los casos como Jun Pyo.

De acuerdo sigamos con lo que estaba diciendo. Ha Jae Kyung, la hermosa, noble, valiente y alocada heredera del grupo JK. Aquella que canceló su boda con el orgulloso Gu Jun Pyo, mi mejor amigo. Tengo que agradecer su negativa a contraer matrimonio, de lo contario – en estos instantes – no estaría pensando en " _Mono"_. Sé que opinarán que ese apodo es indigno de alguien con su posición social. Pero qué le vamos hacer. Calza justo con la inquieta y vibrante personalidad de Jae. Irradia alegría a otros. Ninguna de las mujeres con las que me relacioné en el pasado, tiene esa capacidad de hacerme sonreír ¡Desvariando, otra vez! Cada vez caigo más en mi teoría.

 _La razón por la que acabé en este lamentable estado, sucedió hace unos nueve meses, más o menos…_

 _A Jun Pyo se le ocurrió – invariablemente – realizar un viaje para celebrar su compromiso con Geum Jan Di. Aunque todavía me pregunto cómo logró que aceptara casarse con él. Verán, el necio de nuestro "seudolíder" pasó cuatro meses insistiéndole que accediera a casarse con él. Llegamos a un punto donde veíamos muy lejano el día de la boda. Todo porque Jan Di quería aprobar todos sus exámenes antes de aceptar su propuesta._

 _Fue entonces cuando, el poderoso heredero de Shin Hwa, nos arrastró a su viaje. Típico de él ¿no? Pensándolo bien, por esta vez admitiré que tuvo una genial idea. Pero nunca se lo diré, porque tendré escucharlo alabándose a sí mismo para siempre. Les sigo contando del viaje…_

 _Arribamos a la paradisíaca isla Fiji, al sur del Océano Pacífico. Su exuberante belleza. Playas de arena blanca y aguas turquesas. El lugar perfecto para una luna de miel, aunque este no era el caso. El avión privado de la compañía Shin Hwa aterrizó en Suva, capital del país; luego nos dirigimos a la Isla Tortuga en hidroavión para hospedarnos en un importante hotel con cabañas privadas. Jun Pyo alquiló una cabaña tradicional. Esta tenía una espaciosa y rústica sala, un salón comedor con mesa para diez personas, una cocina pequeña – los alimentos eran preparados en el restaurante del complejo hotelero – y dos baños con ducha y jacuzzi cada uno; además de cuatro habitaciones. Los hombres terminamos compartiendo cuarto. Obviamente, mi compañero fue Yi Jeong y Jun Pyo con Ji Hoo. Aunque sé que al Casanova y a Jun Pyo les hubiera encantado compartir dormitorio con ciertas señoritas, sin embargo no pudieron y se quedaron con las ganas._

 _Después de instalarnos, los chicos desaparecieron como por arte de magia. Por un lado, Jun Pyo se llevó a Jan Di a quien sabe dónde, mientras que Ga Eul, junto con su cámara fotográfica y Yi Jeong se retiraron para hacer turismo. El Casanova iba quejándose, pero estoy seguro que disfrutó enormemente tomarle fotos a su novia, ya que tiene una gran colección de ellas en su laptop ¿Cómo sé eso? Un día lo atrapé mirándolas. Estaba enrojecido cuando me acerqué por sorpresa a él y descubrí su secreto ¡Debieron ver su cara, era todo un espectáculo!_

 _En tanto, Ji Hoo fue a dormir una siesta – como siempre – en algún lugar de la casa. Solo quedábamos Mono y yo". Nos miramos uno al otro sin saber qué hacer._

— _ **Bueno… ¿qué hacemos?**_ _ **—**_ _ **preguntó Jae Kyung, un poco nerviosa observando a Woo Bin.**_

— _ **No lo sé.**_ _ **—**_ _ **respondió el chico con desgano.**_

— _ **¡Oye! ¿Acaso no tienes sentido de la aventura Song Wo Bin?**_ _ **—**_ _ **se oyó un tono de burla.**_

— _ **¡**_ _ **Claro que lo tengo! Pero dudo que quieras vivirlo conmigo.**_ _ **— Woo Bin no se quedó atrás y replicó**_ _ **sugestivamente, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.**_

— _ **¿Eh? ¿Qué…qué…quieres… decir?**_ _ **—**_ _ **balbuceó ante las provocativas palabras del chico**_

 _ **"¡Dios! ¿Desea que pasemos la noche juntos? ", se cuestionó a sí misma.**_

— _ **¿**_ _ **Qué piensas…sí nosotros...**_ _ **— Deliberadamente fue acercándose a Jae Kyung. En los ojos de Woo Bin se percibía un dejo de picardía.**_

— _ **¡Ni creas que voy a ser una mujer más en tu lista!**_ _ **—le g**_ _ **ritó enojada. Sus mejillas enrojecidas causaron diversión en el muchacho**_ _ **—**_ _ **¿Por qué me ves así? ¿Te estás burlando de mí, Song Wo Bin?**_ _ **—**_ _ **Estaba furiosa con la actitud del F4.**_

— _ **Espera… ¿Creíste que estaba proponiéndote pasar la noche conmigo?**_ _ **—**_ _ **Una vez más la llamita de la burla brilló en sus ojos, ante la suposición de la chica**_ _ **—**_ _ **. Lo siento, no eres mi tipo.**_ _ **—**_ _ **contestó aireado.**_

 _ **Por un momento, al ver esos labios rosas adornados por un gracioso mohín se sintió tentado a besarlos. No obstante, sacudió su cabeza para desechar los absurdos pensamientos que lo hicieron flaquear.**_

— _ **¿Ah, sí? ¿Es qué no soy lo suficiente hermosa?**_ _ **— Jae Kyung estaba decidida a conocer los motivos de su rechazo.**_ _ **"Seguramente su tipo son las… ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué debe molestarte que no le intereses? Al fin y al cabo, él tampoco es tu tipo", se regañó.**_

— _ **No es eso, sólo que eres…cómo decirlo…demasiado ruidosa.**_ _ **—**_ _ **concluyó ante la atónita imagen de la joven.**_

 _ **Ha Jae Kyung era hermosa, alegre y gentil, pero un tornado que sería capaz de revolver su vida y él no quería verse envuelto en eso ¿o sí? Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo ¿Por qué se había empeñado tanto en estar lejos de ella todo este tiempo? ¿Acaso estaba haciendo lo mismo que Yi Jeong? ¡Imposible! Las preguntas y dudas bailaban en su cabeza.**_

— _ **¿¡Ruidosa!?**_ _ **—**_ _ **En esos momentos tenía unas enormes ganas de golpearlo ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Especialmente, cuando su trato había sido cuasi mínimo tratado, salvo por las veces en que acabaron juntos sin proponérselo. Pero, por lo demás, siempre la esquivaba cual peste. Razón que no lograba entender.**_

— _ **Ya cálmate…No es para tanto**_ _ **—Woo Bin**_ _ **intentó tranquilizarla, viendo la furia en sus ojos**_ _ **." Es mejor hacer algo o me dañará permanentemente", pensó**_ _ **—**_ _ **. Anda, vamos a dar una vuelta**_ _ **—**_ _ **dijo. La tomó de la muñeca, llevándola consigo.**_

 _ **En silencio, caminaban lentamente por la playa, mientras por ignorancia o fingiéndola Wo Bin sostenía la mano de Jae Kyung. A ninguno de los dos les incomodaba esa posición, incluso parecían estar a gusto. Era la primera vez que Song celebraba la mano de una mujer de una manera tan simple…sin segundas intenciones. En su interior comenzó a gestarse una nueva sensación. Una que le gustaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo asustaba.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, Jae Kyung se encontraba inquieta. Después de su fracasada boda había tenido un par de citas, sin embargo, no fueron nada importante. De cierta manera, su corazón se rehusaba a sufrir de nuevo. Entonces… ¿Cómo era posible que, con solo estar tomados de la mano, este latiera vertiginosamente? ¿Qué extraño poder tenía Song Woo Bin que producía tales emociones en su ser.**_

 _ **De pronto, la burbuja se rompió cuando a lo lejos divisaron Yi Jeong y a Ga Eul jugueteando en el mar. A Wo Bin le sorprendió la felicidad plasmada en el rostro del alfarero. En el fondo de su corazón deseó lo mismo para él. El Don Juan que durante años creó y moldeó, secretamente quería ser atrapado y mirar a una mujer con los mismos ojos llenos de amor que el Casanova a su novia.**_

 _ **Jae Kyung estaba contenta por su amiga. Admiró el valor de Ga Eul cuando le contó lo que vivió con Yi Jeong. Ahora estaban juntos…felices y cada día más enamorados.**_

— _ **Ellos se ven felices.**_ _ **—**_ _ **comentó Jae Kyung con una tierna sonrisa, mientras veía a la pareja.**_

— _ **Supongo que sí. Aunque nunca pensé que estuviera tan batido Yi Jeong.**_

— _ **¡Es el colmo, Woo Bin ssi! Veo que eres el típico hombre que piensa que enamorarse es de tontos.**_ _ **— El sujeto parecía tener una roza por corazón, supuso Jae.**_

— _ **Entonces, ¿no es así?**_ _ **—**_ _ **preguntó sarcásticamente el Khangpae.**_

— _ **No niego que**_ _ **el amor nos lleva a hacer tonterías, pero eso es lo divertido ¿no crees?**_

— _ **Me sorprende que actúes tan esperanzada cuando no fuiste correspondida por Jun Pyo. — Jamás tuvo intención de lastimarla con sus palabras, sino que fue inesperado su comentario. Aun así, la hirió.**_

— _ **O sea…según tú, mi destino es pasarme la vida llorando porque no me amaron ¿cómo el bobo de tu amigo? —lanzó decepcionada, señalando a Yi Jeong.**_

— _ **Yo no quise…— Antes de que pudiera finalizar la frase, Jae Kyung optó por irse. ¡Ese hombre era imposible! Definitivamente tenía una piedra en lugar de corazón.**_

 _ **Había caminado un par de metros cuando sintió que era jalada hacia atrás.**_

— _ **Déjame en paz. Me molesta estar con aquellos que tienen una visión cínica del amor**_ _ **—le ordenó con rudeza.**_

 _ **Una de las cosas que la enamoraron de Jun Pyo, es la lealtad y devoción con la que este era capaz de amar. Empero, tener enfrente a un descreído del amor, la enfadaba.**_

— _ **Lo siento…**_ _ **—**_ _ **alegó avergonzado Song, mirándola con timidez. Jae se dio cuenta de su cambio de actitud.**_

— _ **Estoy bien, a veces tiendo a exagerar.**_

— _ **Ni creas que no me di cuenta.**_ _ **— bromeó Woo Bin**_ _ **.**_

— _ **Sabes, cuando te enamores…**_ _ **—Jae les dio una última mirada a Ga Eul y a Yi Jeong y sonriendo, añadió—:**_ _ **Estoy segura que te comportaras como tus amigos.**_

— _ **¿Quién te dijo que me enamoraré? ¡Eso, nunca!**_ _ **—**_ _ **negó con vehemencia.**_

 _ **Convencida, Jae Kyung, rió sin responderle. Woo Bin no**_ _ **pudo hacer más que sonreír bobamente. En tanto, un pensamiento cruzaba por su mente**_ _ **"Tal vez no sea tan malo enamorarse"**_

 _Después de ese viaje las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron. Nos volvimos cercanos. Salíamos a bailar, a cenar, al cine. Incluso la acompañaba en sus maratónicas tardes de compra. Poco a poco, mis compañías femeninas fueron despareciendo. Al final, me encontré con que Ha Jae Kyung era la única chica a mi alrededor. Esto no pasó desapercibido para mis amigos. Su tonto apodo,_ _ **"chico mono"**_ _, con el tiempo fue agradándome. Hasta la idea de sentirme especial a sus ojos se convirtió en mi mayor sueño. Y me vi envuelto en emociones que desconocía, llevándome a actitudes inimaginables para estar, aunque sea un instante, a su lado._

Siete meses después de aquel viaje, me armé de valor…

Era la fiesta de compromiso de Yi Jeong y Ga Eul, aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos bailando, o eso supuse. Invité a Jae Kyung al jardín. La noche estaba cálida y ella lucía espectacularmente hermosa. Resulta impreciso decir que parte de su cuerpo me gusta más…¿Serán sus ojos color ébano que brillan a la luz de algún raro plan? ¿O las suaves y blancas manos que me arrastran por las tiendas?

Las manos me sudaban y mi voz temblaba. Aun si sentía el temor de ser rechazado. Respiré hondo y dije:

—Te amo… — Ni siquiera una introducción pude articular, solo esas dos cortas y significativas palabras se escabulleron de mis labios.

—Wo Bin ah…—susurró suavemente.

Durante un minuto o más, Jae Kyung permaneció en silencio, algo extraño en ella. Quizás fue su falta de respuesta que malinterpreté sus sentimientos.

—¡Mono, deja de hacer sufrir a mi amigo y dile que también lo amas! —resonó la voz Gu Jun Pyo.

—¡Cállate, Jun Pyo! — sonó a un reto más que familiar.

Giramos el rostro hacia el lugar del que provenía el rumor y nos encontramos con la panda de amigos, observándonos sonrientemente.

—¡Gané! ¡Les dije que hoy caería Don Juan! —exclamó Yi Jeong con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Un minuto! ¿Estaban apostando?

—¡Ustedes! —alcé unos decibeles mi voz y me encaminé directo a ellos cuando….

—Song Woo Bin, ¿aún crees que un hombre enamorado es un tonto? —preguntó Jae Kyung, haciendo que de inmediato me detuviera.

Volteé despacio, como si estuviera en cámara lenta. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron y despojándome de todo mi cinismo, respondí.

— Solo por amarte a ti, estoy dispuesto a serlo…

Sin que me diera cuenta estaba junto a Jae Kyung. Me tomó de la corbata hasta acercarme a su altura y dijo:

—Te amo, mi tonto enamorado…

No importó que hubiera público, nuestros labios se encontraron. Un beso dulce o apasionado, indefinible.

Dos meses y sigo cayendo más profundo en amor por ella. Los chicos me llaman batido. Algunas veces me hacen bromas, dicen que se los debo por la forma en que me burlaba de ellos. En definitiva, he llegado a la conclusión que cuando estamos enamorados nos comportamos como chiquillos. Podemos ser caprichosos, infantiles, hormonales, posesivos…Mis amigos son un claro ejemplo y no me queda otra que admitir que yo también. Por eso, solo puedo decir: _"_ _ **porque soy un estúpido, no miro a nadie, excepto a ti".**_

.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Lo he reeditado porque había cosas que deseaba cambiar. Ojalá les guste el cambio n.n

Gracias por leer y comentar.

SoEul83


End file.
